fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bubblegum is the ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo and a scientific genius in the show Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. War Against Fuse The Past In the past, she is stationed in the Ice King's basement next to Finn, Jake, and an Adventure Time Racer Vendor. She also speaks to the player through the various Magical Toadstools. She seems to be jealous of Princess Morbucks. Stopping the Ice King She has left Ooo with Finn and Jake to track down and stop the Ice King, who has managed to flee Ooo and enter the world to kidnap princesses. Her role in the war is small and she has yet to reveal any intentions further than stopping Ice King. It is probably due to the Ice King's recent actions that Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum herself cannot take any further part in the war until the affairs with the Ice King are settled. Rescue Mission After arriving, Finn requests to see the hero in Orchid Bay to help him, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and to save princesses who have been abducted by the Ice King. On arriving, the hero tricks Ice King into believing that the hero is the television repair man. Ice King lets the hero into his palace and the hero finds the gang in the Ice King's basement. There the hero is told of the gang's plan to rescue the kidnapped princesses. Once players have been filled in about the plan, Bubblegum sends them to save the first princess: Candy Wife. Ice King somehow kidnapped her after the Birthday Bash and locked her in his basement to ensure that she wouldn't escape. The hero invades the Ice King's dungeon to set her free. There, Jake helps the hero get out of a pit. Once out of the pit, the hero clears the path of Glacial Golems and heads towards Candy Wife's cage. The hero sets her free and Candy Wife apparently says, "Thank you." After the swift rescue, the hero returns to Bubblegum, who believes the hero is truly righteous and promises that everyone in the Candy Kingdom will know of these noble deeds. Cadet Graduation DexLabs, the Plumbers, and Providence put together a training program for new cadets. Once the hero passes the training, Bubblegum is present at Mt. Neverest. She and a number of characters praise the cadets for passing their training and wish them luck in the battles to come. Nano Development She has been accepted to be a template for Nano creation under the watch of DexLabs. Nano Release Her Nano was soon released awhile later under a code from DexLabs. Other Appearances She has her own shirt that can be received from Stanley in the Mystery Dungeon. Her crown is also a collectable item. It is classified as ultra rare. Game changes Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, and The Ice King were added to the game on May 26, 2010. They arrived with three new missions, two new dungeons, the inside of the Ice King's palace and a large selection of great new Adventure Time items, as well as new monsters to contend with. On July 27, 2011, she received voice-work from Hynden Walch. On October 19, 2011, her Nano could be seen in a silhouette along with Mordecai and Van Kleiss. On December 16, 2011 her Nano was released under a code. Gallery p_bubblegum_orig.jpg|Princess Bubblegum's original design from the show P. bubblegum nano menu.png|Nano Menu PrincessBubblegumnano.png|Nano Icon Princess BubblegumA.png|Message Box Icon 5791.png|In-game model Trivia *She is the only NPC in FusionFall that has a code Nano, instead of a Nano Mission. *Princess Bubblegum's name is shortened to "P. Bubblegum" when referring to her Nano, likely for text space reasons. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Code Nanos Category:Not Available in Retro Category:Adventure Time NPCs